Razors used for shaving one's face, legs, etc., have been around for years. Due to various imperfections of the shaving surface, cuts can be a common and annoying occurrence. To try and solve this problem, razors have utilized different spring functions such as a flexible head that allows for some movement of a central portion of the head to accommodate the imperfection. Not only do these not allow movement of the outer portions of the head, but the spring response in these types of heads is generally not sensitive enough to address the more subtle imperfections. Other attempts have been made where the head is coupled to the handle via a leaf spring which may allow movement of the head in X, Y, and Z directions. Such configurations are challenging to control and do not adequately maintain a cutting surface position during the shaving process. Finally, heads that pivot are also used, but have similar shortcoming as those described above. Accordingly, a system is needed that will accommodate imperfections yet allowing the user to maintain head control during the shaving process and minimize cuts due to imperfections and varying features.